After The Ball
by stuckatschool
Summary: Ice King is so rude. This is my opinion of what happened before he interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

**I was overjoyed at the responses to my other story " The reason why". You people rock hard :D**

**_This Story takes place right after Fionna's speech to Gumball in the new episode( Before Ice King ruined my daydream) _**

_Disclaimer: Even thought i don't own Adventure Time, I strongly urge the creators to make more Fionna and Cake episodes ( with some serious Marshall Lee x Fionna moments** HINT HINT HINT HINT**)_

" So, Your not interested in guys?" Prince Gumball asked, thick headed as ever.

Fionna's face grew red and she scowled.

" That's not what I said! I meant that I'm not looking for the love of my life right now. I'm. . . going to go home" The adventuress turned, grabbing the scrapes of her dress and leaving the room.

Down stairs, a certain vampire king was looking for his favorite human. Spotting a fleeting view of golden hair leave the main door, he quickly flew toward her.

" Fionna?" Marshall lee said, his voice questioning. Said girl froze in place, but didn't turn around.

" What the math happened to your dress?" He asked.

Fionna blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her clothing.

" Oh, well it started when Gumball and I went out on a date. ."

" Whoa, you went out with Pink Boy?" The king asked, something that sounded suspiciously like jealousy seeping into his voice.

" Yeah. No. See it wasn't him it was the Ice Queen and . . ."

" Oh. So you prefer girls?" Marshall said, looking disappointed.

By this time, Fionna was tired, emotionally and physically, and she was not going to put up with this.

" Stop interrupting Marshall Lee!" she yelled, slamming her hands over the vampires mouth.

Silence overtook them.

Fionna was breathing heavily and was pleasantly surprised at the feel of Marshall's cool lips against her hot palm.

Marshall was in shock at the adventuress' outburst, but was even more shocked at the tingles that were shooting up his spine at the contact of her skin against his mouth. It took every ounce of self control her had not to kiss her hand, then her elbow, next her neck, then move downward towards her. . .

" Ahem" Fionna shook him out of his thoughts.

" I was trying to tell you, the Ice Queen pretended to be Gumball so she could get me alone and try to kill me, but I stopped her."

Marshall nodded, then slowly peeled her hand from his mouth.

They stood in an awkward silence. Marshall Lee kicked around small pebbles with his foot, hands stuffed in his ripped, faded jeans. Fionna busied herself with twirling her hair.

" You want me to fly you back home?" He offered, breaking the quiet.

Fionna blushed, then shook her head.

" Nah, I'll be- whoa!"

Before she had time to finish her sentence, she was whisked up high up into the air.

The flight was spent enjoying the spectacular view and each others company. Soon they were at the tree house.

Marshall put Fionna down gently on her feet, at which point she sat down on the edge of the platform that was her front porch. Not sure if he was invited to stay, he just stared at her. Eventually she looked up, bright blue meeting dark red. She smiled, patting the space next to her. He quickly sat down.

" Something is bothering you, so what is it?" The blond said, her voice a bit weary from the excitement of the day.

" . . . Why did you agree to go with the fake Gumball to the ball?"

Fionna turned to him, not expecting that question.

" I guess we had such a fun time on our date," she said date with air quotations and a roll of her eyes, " that I just wanted to enjoy myself more."

The pale teenager nodded, seemingly thinking.

Just when Fionna thought that the conversation was over. . .

"What did you guys do on your *ahem* date"

The adventuress blushed.

" I don't know. Race, flew on Lord Monochromicorn, sang" she explained.

Marshall Lee's eyes widened, a disbelieving look on his face.

" You sang? Like, there was instruments and lyrics that made sense and everything?" he asked.

Fionna's face began to look like a tomato, and Marshall Lee was starting to wish he could eat that delicious color from her face. He began to smirk at the idea that popped into his head. He reached out his arms and pulled the blushing girl into his lap.

" If I knew music was the key to getting you out on a date, I could have sung to you ages ago" he whispered into her neck.

This really threw the girl off guard.

" Y-you want to go out with m-me?" she stammered.

" Well, yeah. Duh. Your awesome and pretty and I. . . like you" he explained.

Fionna smiled.

" I'm not looking for love. I don't need anyone to make me feel loved." she said.

Marshall smiled.

" I'm not proposing Fionna. I'm not asking you to runaway and have 10 kids and a house with me. I'm asking you out. And maybe, if things go well, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. I know you enjoy your independence. So do I." He replied, rubbing his cold cheek against her warm one.

" I don't know. . . " she hesitated.

In an effort to convince her, Marshall slowly slid his lips over her own, giving her a passionate kiss. Fionna responded slowly, her own inexperience showing. Soon, she needed to breath, so she parted from the undead king.

" I. . . guess one date wouldn't hurt." she said softly, sleep slowly claiming her.

Marshall smiled.

" Ok. I'll see you soon. Sleep tight my little adventuress" he said, carrying her inside, and to her bed. Placing a goodbye kiss to her forehead, he slowly slipped away, looking back with a smile before melting into the night.

**I always appreciate reviews, and welcome you to read my other stories if you wish. Also, I understand that Fionna's whole speech was about how girls don't need to be with a guy to be happy, and I say ' You go girl!' to that. I just really love this pairing, so i made her make an exception.**


	2. Chapter 2

So i wasn't planning on making this more than 1 chapter, but i was talking into adding another one. So here you go and enjoy!

Streams of sunlight stirred Fionna from her sleep. She felt a weight across her stomach, which made the young girl smile.  
>" Cake, you know I love you, but I have to get up, so will you move back to your bed?" she asked, willing her eyes to open.<br>" Baby girl, speak up! I can't here you from down here" came a voice from the kitchen.  
>Fionna shot out of bed, barely catching the thing the was on top of her. Looking down, she realized it was her back pack.<br>" I don't remember leaving this on my bed. . . Dude I must have been so tired last night."  
>She stretched, letting out a loud crack from her toes.<br>Fionna sat down at their wooden breakfast table, Laying her head down onto the cool surface.  
>" Sweetie, what's wrong with you? A fight with the Ice Queen usually doesn't wear you out this much. You feeling ok?"<br>The human raised her head, giving out a yawn.  
>" I think I am more emotionally drained than physically. I mean, first I get asked out, then I go on a corny date, and before I know it my dress is torn and I'm going on a date with Marshall Lee" she explained, lying her head back down.<br>There was a silence for 3 heart beats before. .  
>Fionna shoot up so suddenly, fell over while Cake let out a high pitched screech.<br>" THE VAMPIRE? Baby, your more tired than I thought. Head on back to bed and get rid of all that crazy talk" the magic cat said, ushering her up the stairs.  
>" No, that's a real thing. He asked me last night, before he. . . . Kissed me" Fionna softy touched her lips with a blush.<br>" You're messing with me, right?" Cake asked.  
>" Ah! What am I going to do!" The blond ran upstairs<br>Cake chased after her. She walked into their room, finding Fionna lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
>The cat slowly approached her adopted sister.<br>" Honey, if you didn't want to go out with him, why did you agree?" she asked softly, rubbing her paw comfortably up her back.  
>Fionna let out a sigh.<br>" It's not that I don't want to go out with him, it's just that I. . . I've never gone out with a guy before."  
>Just as Cake was about to object, Fionna glared.<br>" That doesn't count! He was really a she and she just wanted to kill me."  
>Cake rolled her eyes.<br>" I don't know what to do! Or say! Cake, you have to help me." she pleaded, picking up the cat and giving her a pouting face.  
>" ok ok! Just dial down the sad face! You really like this boy, huh?" the cat asked.<br>" Well, I mean, kinda. I think that maybe if this date goes well, something could develop." Fionna explained, a blush spreading across her face  
>Cake observed her for a moment, watching her fidget under her piercing stare. Finally, she left the room, coming back a moment later.<br>" Ok girl. When are you two going out?" she asked.  
>" I don't know. We didn't really specify a time or anything, but maybe tonight?" the adventuress replied.<br>" Ok, well lets just assume he meant tonight. Now, lets get a move on it." Cake said, crawling towards Fionna, who in turn back away.  
>Later that night. . . .<br>Marshall Lee slowly flew towards the front door. He didn't exactly tell Fionna when he was going to take her out, but the longer he just sat at home doing nothing, the more he felt like seeing her again.  
>So here he was, standing at her door, holding a bunch of wild flowers and feeling like a nerd.<br>_What am I worried about? I am the king of vampires! Master of the night.! I fear nothing! He though to himself. _  
><strong><em> And yet I can't bring myself to knock on this freaking door.<em>**  
>Just as he was about to forget about being polite and just fly into the window like usual, the door creaked open,<br>Marshall Lee's eyes widened and, for a minute he swore he felt a beat in his heart.  
>Fionna stood in a black skort, similar to her usual blue one, and a red &amp; black striped sweater. Her normal bunny hat was absent from her head, letting her long, wavy blond hair fall down her back.<br>She smiled shyly at his reaction.  
>" Hi."<br>The vampire snapped back into reality, and smiled back at the girl.  
>" Hey"<br>Fionna opened the door to let him in, but he shook his head.  
>" we're burning night right now. Gotta get going." he said, recovering he cocky tone that the blond was used.<br>" Fine, we'll have it your way." she said.  
>Marshall began to rise, offering her a hand before realizing that the flowers were still in his possession. Fionna looked at the flowers.<br>" Are those suppose to be for me?" she asked excitingly.  
>He nodded.<br>" Let me put this into the house really quick" she said, heading back into the tree house. A minute later, she came back out.  
>" Ok. So where are we going?" she questioned, allowing Marshall Lee to lift her with him into the air.<br>" Have to ever been to Ice Mountain at night?"  
>Fionna thought for a minute.<br>" Yeah, when Ice Queen kidnapped princes, sometimes she takes them at night for the ' romantic atmosphere'" she said, rolling her eyes.  
>Marshall scoffed.<br>" Well then you've never gotten to really see it if you're to busy rescuing dandies in distress" he said in a tone that clearly said what he thought of the princes of Aaa.  
>Fionna just stayed silent.<br>As they neared the ice territory, it began to get colder. Fionna shivered in Marshall's arms,  
>"Almost there."<br>Soon, they reached the top of Ice Mountain. Fionna gasped at what she saw.  
>There was a blanket and fire set up in a small space, a cup of hot chocolate waiting.<br>She turned to Marshall, who was scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground. Slowly she approached him and wrapped her arms around him. He reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him.  
>" this is so sweet of you." she said, eyes sparkling.<br>" Yeah, well don't tell other people this. I have a reputation to keep up." he replied. The king ushered them over to the edge of the ledge. Wrapped in the blanket and coco in hand, they sat and watched over the whole land of Aaa.  
>Soon, the quiet became awkward.<br>" I'm sorry." Fionna suddenly said, making Marshall jump slightly.  
>Before he could ask what for, she started rapidly talking.<br>" I've never done this before, and I'm so nervous and this isn't what I was expecting and I'm sure I'm boring you but I don't know what to do and-"  
>Marshall quieted her with his hand over her mouth, mirroring her actions from last night.<br>" Fionna, you know why I think you're awesome and asked you out?"  
>She shook her head, unable to talk with a hand over her mouth.<br>" You are like no other girl I have ever met. You don't care about social norms and your fun to be around." he said, removing his hand.  
>Fionna laughed.<br>" Thanks Marshall. I feel better about this now. And thanks for understanding. We've been friends for so long and now we are trying to become more, so I don't know where this will go, but I am glad your with me" she said, grabbing his hand and lacing their finger together.  
>Marshall Lee felt tingles go up his spine and for the second time that night, questioned if he was really undead.<br>They stayed like that until the first rays of daylight started to show over the horizon.  
>Slowly they got up. A crash from down below alerted Fionna that the Ice Queen was awake and aware that the young adventuress was in her territory. She looked at her date apologetically.<br>" Sorry, but that's my cue." she explained, pulling her sword from her bag.  
>" It's cool. I should get going before I, ya know, get killed from the sunlight and everything." he said smiling.<br>Fionna smiled back and hugged him again.  
>" We should do this again soon?" she said into his shoulder.<br>He pulled back to look her in the eyes.  
>" Defiantly." he agreed, floating into the air to head back into his cave.<br>Fionna began walking toward the Ice Queen's lair, before turning around quickly.  
>" Marshall!" she yelled into the sky . She watched as he quickly flew back to her.<br>" What?"  
>Fionna yanked on his shirt ,pulling him down. She quickly pecked his lips, before pulling back.<br>" See you later!" she yelled, before jumping off the edge. He rush to catch her, only to see her land on the back of her best friend, off to fight evil. He breathed a sigh a relief.  
>Drifting back to his cave the vampire king himself couldn't remember the last time he felt so. . . Happy. <p>


End file.
